1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mailbox lighting devices and more particularly pertains to a new mailbox light assembly for illuminating an inside of a standard mailbox upon opening of the mailbox's door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mailbox lighting devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, mailbox lighting devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,012; U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,393; U.S. Pat. No. 1,819,398; U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,749; U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,957; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 221,361.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new mailbox light assembly. The inventive device includes housing, a light source, a power source and a normally closed pushbutton door switch. The housing has an upper surface that is designed to abut a top inside surface of a standard mailbox. A pair of clips is used to couple the housing to the top inside surface of the mailbox. The light source provides illumination to an inside of the mailbox and is positioned in the housing. The power source provides power to the light source and is also positioned in the housing. The door switch is electrically coupled between the light source and the power source and is activated when a door of the mailbox is not covering an opening to the mailbox.
In these respects, the mailbox light assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of illuminating an inside of a standard mailbox upon opening of the mailbox's door.